Point of Intrest
by cheerfulladybug
Summary: Come look through Alek's mind on his journey through falling for Chloe. See how he starts with his suspicions of her being Mai, to finally realizing his feelings, to the pain of rejection and beyond... First fic from me for this fandom!


Summary: Come look through Alek's mind on his journey through falling for Chloe. See how he starts with his suspicions of her being Mai, to finally realizing his feelings, to the pain of rejection and beyond.

**A/N: So this is my first Nine Lives fic, so don't kill me okay? I saw the previews on ABC Family, and I was like "Ooh! Interesting!" So I watched all the episodes and completely fell in love with the show, especially with the relationship between Alek and Chloe. Benjamin Stone and Skylar Samuels sure have some great chemistry! And so yes, this will be a Chloe/Alek fic, but with some Chloe/Brian (yuck!) in the beginning. This will follow the TV show, so probably only 10 chapters…. Until the new season starts! Well, hopefully…**

**Here goes!**

Alek POV

I groaned when my alarm went off in the morning, signaling that I had to get up for school. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, opening the door with my eyes half closed. They popped open when I heard a squeal, and I saw that Jasmine was there, in her underwear brushing her teeth. She flung a towel at me, and I quickly shut the door. Sometimes it was so frustrating to be the only male in the household.

I got dressed and slipped on my trainers, aiming to fit in a run before school. I leapt over the rooftops of San Francisco, giving into my Mai senses and the rush they gave me. I paused on the roof of a purple row house, and enjoyed the wind as it whipped through my hair and clothes. I stayed for awhile loving how it cleared my mind, and then ran back to the penthouse. This time Jasmine was thankfully out of the restroom, so I could do what I needed. When I finished, I grabbed my backpack and basketball and headed to school.

I bounced the ball on the tiled floor and on the walls of the hallway, bored with the meaningless chatter my teammates and "friends" participated in. I kept them only for appearances, playing the role of popular but distant jock that Valentina gave me when I moved in with her and Jasmine. Besides, the guys practically worshipped me because of my athletic prowess on the court and the flock of ladies that always followed me places. It was easy for them to get dates by being my friend. All the ladies wanted a piece of me and they got it any way they could, even dating my friends. I had to admit, I loved all of the attention that I got. **(A/N: Yeah, he has an ego the size of Alaska…)**

I turned my Mai sense of awesome hearing on as I saw the girl that had been obsessing over me for the last few months, Amy. She entertained me more than the others, saying all these wacky things about me to her best friend. Chloe, I think it was. Amy's comments were always there for a good laugh.

"Look perky. London calling at ten o'clock," Amy said to her friend.

"That's your crazy obsession, not mine," Chloe replied, rolling her eyes and continuing to blather on about some guy that she was involved with.

Looking for a laugh, I bounced my basketball on the wall above her head, trying to see if she'd shut up. She continued on, so I bounced it again. This time caught the ball, and addressed me.

"Hey jocko. Do you mind?" she snapped "Some people are trying to have a conversation here. Go play 'look at me!' somewhere else!"

And with that she threw my ball down the hallway, it sailing in a perfect arch as it landed in a garbage can a very long ways away. All I and anyone else could do was stare after her in shock.

"You did not just do that!" Amy gasped, her mouth wide open.

"I think I did. Let's go," Chloe said, as she dragged Amy the opposite direction. Amy mouthed 'hi' to me as they passed, causing Chloe to pull harder on her harm as she told her no. I looked back towards them, my brow furrowed. There was definitely something odd about this girl, and I wanted to find out.

**A/N: Ok, pretty short chapter, but I was just so excited to get this done and up… And yes, I do know that ABC Family cancelled Nine Lives of Chloe King. That first A/N was written when it was still unsure. I started this a while back, and now I'm back at writing it. If you've read any of my other stories, you know that they're only Twilight. I do not think I will be continuing any of them, as I have lost passion for that fandom. So sorry.**

**Review, please? Love, hate, spam, heck, I don't care! I just want to see people have an interest in this… Click below… You know you wanna.**

**Vvvvvvvvv**

**Vvvvvvv**

**Vvvvv**

**Vvv**

**Vv**

**V**

**Review!**


End file.
